So This is Love
by Homogentisic Acid
Summary: With love, from OQ. One shot. A little bit of fluff, a little bit of smut, a little bit of domesticity.
1. Chapter 1

So This Is Love

Perhaps it was the way his warm breath ghosted across the back of her neck that sent her stomach rolling. Perhaps it was the way his strong fingers danced delicately across her back. Perhaps it was the tender, yet sensual kisses he peppered behind her ears. Perhaps it was the way he would whisper sweet nothings that sent her heart to flutter. Or perhaps it was the way he held her tight in his arms; as if the very thought of letting her slip through his grasp would be his undoing. Perhaps it was all of those things for she couldn't pinpoint which one of the many ways he showed her his love for her that made her know and truly believe his declarations.

And so a contented sigh escaped her lips as they lay together, cocooned in the safe haven of their bed. No, she never knew anything like this; she never thought she could have anything like this. A silent tear escaped her eyes and she sucked in a breath. She never wanted this moment to end. She craned her neck slightly so as not to disturb the slumber of her lover. The clock on the bedside table ticked, marking the time. Her mind raced with a million thoughts, as it did most nights, even with him beside her. How time stretched on for her in both directions; the past echoing all their struggles, the future filled with so many uncertainties. She knew in her heart that if the man curled behind her stayed by her side despite her past, he would be with her for whatever else life decided to throw at her, at them.

There he was, spooned behind her, his warm hands cradling her lower belly, a tickling sensation working its way up her spine. A soft sigh escaped her lips as a smile worked its way onto her features. He pulled her closer, she could feel him pressed close, sending a different sensation throughout her body. She felt him shift behind her. He pecked a kiss behind her ear – he knew she liked that. He moved his arm from underneath her and shifted his body over hers so he could decorate her neck and cheeks with kisses. She grinned but maintained her position. She then felt his lips spread into a grin.

"What are you thinking?" He asked as he shifted more over her. Her smile widened in response but she stayed silent. He worked his way to peppering kisses on her lips.

"Hmm?" Kiss. "Tell me, love," and another, "what," kiss, "are" peck, "you" once more, "thinking?" This time she moved underneath him, fluttering her eyes open to meet his intense yet gentle stare. She bit down on her lip, offering a flirtatious smile. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that sent a fire from the top of her head down to the ends of her toes. She brought her arms around his neck to pull him closer, shifting her body hoping to create some friction between their bodies. They stayed trading languid kisses for many minutes, or maybe even an hour, she wasn't quite sure, but they only stoked the fire that had started building the moment he started peppering those darn kisses across the back of her neck and there was only one way to quench it.

She could feel it building more and more and if they kept at it she was certain she would explode. She wasn't quite sure how he was lasting this long without going any further. Her hand spread across the expanse of his back. God how she loved to feel his muscles flex underneath her hands when he was working her the way he was. He nipped at her neck, eliciting a small moan which he muffled with his lips before soothing the nip with his soft lips. She dug her nails into his back all the while rubbing her feet up and down his legs. He jerked a little at the cold sensation. He chuckled into her kisses and she responded in kind. He drew her left leg up his side, opening her little wider for his gentle thrusts. She could feel him, really feel him even through the layers of her silk pajama shorts and his boxers. There was something about dry humping her lover with their clothes on. It made her feel like a giddy teenager, that perhaps at any moment their parents would walk in on them doing something they shouldn't but in reality it was the kids possibly walking in on them that added fuel to the fire. It was Saturday and early but cuddles in the mom and dad's bed for morning cartoons was a tradition both kids and parents enjoyed. Another thrust, this time he held onto her a little longer. Slickness was starting to build in between her legs.

"What are you doing?" she chuckled out as she readjusted, tilting her neck to the side so he could kiss and suck at that spot behind her ears.

"Oh, now you want to talk?"

"What? You wanted to know what I was thinking…and I'm thinking about what you're doing to me."

"Oh, and what am I doing to you, mi'lady?"

"Hmmm," she hummed out as he dropped another kiss to her neck. "Many things, a great many things."

"You're thinking about things while I am trying to worship your body?"

"Well, maybe I'm thinking about all the ways in which you worship my body, how you make me feel when you worship my body."

"Oh," a sly grin spread across his features with her clarification. He shifted a little lower down her body and reached for the hem of her silk pajama top. He skated his hands up her side, eliciting a soft giggle before cupping her left breast. "I love these," he stated, rolling the nipple in between his fingers.

"Mmmm, I know," she responded, leaning forward a bit to kiss him. She loved his soft lips. He continued kneading her breast for a few moments more before popping it out through the top of her shirt for a proper suck. She gasped into his mouth at the sensation.

"Shhhh," he admonished. He'd forgotten for a moment she was a screamer.

"Don't you shush me. If you don't want me to scream then we should just stop right now." He let her nipple go with a pop. He gave it a lick, a suck and grasped it between his teeth. It sent shivers down her body. Her back arched into him as shaky breaths fell from her lips. A grin spread across his features. Smug bastard. He liked making her scream. He pulled back so his left hand could pull the other side of her top down underneath her breasts. Both were on display, their nipples peaked for his attention. He switched to sucking the other breast while he rolled the nipple of the other one in between his fingers. She found she could only lay beneath him, trying to resist the sensations pooling in her heat, trying to resist the finale before they'd even gotten to Act II. Her hands drifted from around his neck down his sides, fingering the band of his boxers. He paused his ministrations so she could work them down his hips. She grasped him in her hand, this time it was his turn to hiss out a pleasured sigh. Ever so slowly she stroked him, reached the tip, swiping through the wetness leaking out before drawing her hand back down the length to the base, massaging his balls a little bit before repeating the motion, sometimes adding a twist. Her strokes had him growing harder in her hands.

"Mi'lady I'm afraid if you keep that up I won't be able to finish properly worshiping you."

"Maybe, I've been worshiped enough for now," she spoke with a wide grin. Hi right hand took a slow journey down towards the edge of her silk bottoms. He played with the edge a bit before shoving his hand inside and gave her a slow, but strong stroke. A shuddering moan passed through her lips and she ground her hips hard against his hand. She abruptly let go of his penis to grasp at the pillow behind her head. "Damnit, I wasn't ready for that." Robin chuckled as he continued his strokes. He inserted a finger to test the waters and she may not have thought she was ready, but the wetness that was coating his finger told a different story. He brought his hand out and presented it to her. She took his finger into her mouth and sucked.

"Hmmm, your sex tells a different story, my love."

"Does it now?" she replied, her eyes darkening with lust. "What story is it telling?"

"Mmm, it's telling me it's more than ready for me to be inside you. Are you ready for me to be inside you?" She grasped her lower lip in between her teeth and stole a sideways glance to the clock on the night stand. She stilled him with her hands on his chest, nodding her head towards the clock. "My love don't do this."

"It's already past time."

"I know, I know, but we haven't heard a peep! Maybe they've decided to have a lie in, we're so close. If you're worried we can be quick." She sighed, she loved it when they were able to take their time. Sometimes the thrill of possibly being caught made their sex really amazing, but those events occurred more frequently than she liked. One evening she'd have to convince her husband to spring for the babysitter so they could have an evening and perhaps a morning to themselves. She slowly nodded her head, acquiescing to speeding up there love making. He grinned as he sat up so he pull his boxers all the way off while she sat up to pull her top and bottoms off. He returned to his position on top of her. She loved the feeling of her breasts pushed upon his chest. He pulled her hand down encouraging her to give herself a few strokes while he in turn gave himself a few strokes before teasing her entrance. She removed her hand and guided him inside. Once fully sheathed he rested a few moments so she could adjust. She leaned up a little to capture his lips in a kiss and encourage him to start their all familiar rhythm. This…was nice. He said they'd be quick but the pace was agonizingly slow and built anticipation in her belly. They ground against each other, soft sighs escaping her lips. She tucked her face into the crook of his neck, his smell intoxicating her. She captured pieces of skin in between her teeth before pecking kisses.

 _Creak_

He suddenly stopped.

"Did you hear that?"

"Mmm, it's the bed. We need a new one," she sighed out, writhing underneath him.

"I thought, nevermind." A curious look passed her features but nevertheless they resumed. She drew her legs up higher around his waist as his thrusts became harder and reached deeper. More sighs and panted breaths left her lips. She whispered in his ear, "I'm close." That was his cue to move faster. Soon he could feel her walls tightening around him, encouraging him. He reached down to circle her clit when he felt a new sensation. A tug. On his toes. He pulled back from kissing.

"What are you doing?" she whispered out harshly.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything, I was about to cum," she replied.

"Mommy? Daddy?" They both froze. She ever so delicately shoved her husband to the side, grasping the covers.

"Love? What are you doing up?" The small child walked around to his mother's side of the bed.

"It's Saturday, it's time for cartoons and cuddles." She rolled to the side so she could look at her son.

"Is it now?"

"Uh huh," he responded, lifting his legs so he could crawl into bed with his parents. She reached out a hand.

"Sweetheart, what has mommy and daddy told you about walking into our room when the door is closed?"

"Um, oops, I forgot to knock. Are you mad?"

"No, love, it's just mommy and daddy were in the middle of something."

"Oh," the little boy puckered his lips.

"Tell you what, why don't you go wake Henry. You boys go downstairs and have him pour you up some cereal and you can watch cartoons in the living room instead, how does that sound?"

"But we're supposed to have cuddles together," the little boy whined. She reached forward and ran her hand through her youngest son's hair. How she loved those curls.

"I know, let mommy and daddy finish what they were working on and then we'll all come back upstairs for cuddles. How does that sound?"

"But what about pancakes and hot cocoa?" She let out a sigh. If it took any longer to get her son out of their bedroom the moment would be lost and she would rather quite finish what they'd started. She huffed out a breath. Her husband spoke up this time.

"Anything you want Roland so long as you leave right now, okay?" The boy let out a cheeky grin before dashing out of their bedroom shouting Henry's name as he ran down the hallway.

She leaned back to look at her husband.

"Anything he wants, eh?"

"Oh shut it."

"Can I get anything I want?"

"Hmm, and what would that be?" He asked as he shifted to pull her on top. She braced her hands against his chest.

"On top?"

"It's your favorite, I know. You like to drive."

"Hmm, indeed I do." She leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. She reached down to give him a couple of firm strokes before positioning herself over him and easing herself down. She started off slow, giving herself time to adjust once more before increasing speed.

"Come one love, cum for me. The boys won't wait long," her husband encouraged reaching to stroke her clit. She moaned out as she began to lose control. A few more thrusts and she was falling apart. Her husband's arms braced her, guiding her down beside him. He gathered her into his arms, pressing kisses into her sweat matted hair. He pecked a few more against the back of her neck. "Do you want to take a shower while I get started on those pancakes?" He asked as he continued his assault.

"Mmm, I would love a shower, but I wish you could join me."

"I know love, but I doubt we could squeeze in another round without the boys coming back to check on us. I'll even start you a pot of coffee. How does that sound?" She turned in his arms, eyes opening to stare deep into his, into his soul. She reached up to cup his cheek in her hand. He leaned in so their foreheads touched.

"How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?"

"Mmm, I ask myself the same thing every time I look at you." A blush crept up her cheeks.

"I love you."

"I love you too, now, my love, we should get going. The day will be over soon enough and perhaps we could convince the boys an early evening and squeeze in some more us time?"

"Hmmm, or perhaps we should give Emma a call and they can have a slumber party?"

"Ha ha ha, you think she'll go for that?"

"Oh, I have my ways."

"Pure evil."

"That's a little harsh, dontcha think? Just because I happen to know some secrets that someone would rather not have shared to have a nice evening and morning with my husband doesn't make me evil."

"I suppose not."

"Good, now I shall take my shower and I will join you shortly." She reluctantly dragged herself from her husband's arms and made her way over to the ensuite and she could feel his eyes follow.

An hour later found her showered and dressed and wandering down the stairs following the heavenly smell of coffee and apple pancakes, which were her specialty. He's attempted many times to make her apple pancakes but he couldn't quite get them right. She paused in the entryway of the kitchen to watch him plate up the pancakes and place them along with bacon in front of Henry and Roland.

"Oh, look who's decided to grace us with her presence. Good morning your majesty!" He called out to her. The boys turned to see their mother in the doorway. Roland hopped down from his chair and ran towards her. She stooped down to catch him.

"Mommy!"

"Oh, hello my love, how are you?"

"Roland! What have we told you about running and jumping on mommy? You have to be careful."

"Sorry mommy, sorry daddy," Roland apologized wriggling to be put down. Regina stooped down to meet the little boy's sad face. She took her hand to tip his chin upwards.

"Oh sweetie, don't be sad. You'll remember, next time, right?" He shook his head. "Good, did you have a good morning?"

"Uh huh," he responded. She took his hand and guided him back to the table. He resumed his previous task of eating pancakes. She walked around the island behind her husband, wrapping her arms around his back inhaling his sex scent that only heightened her neediness. Yes, she would definitely make sure Emma watch their boys. She reached forward and swiped the coffee mug her husband was about to bring to his lips.

"Oi, that was mine."

"Mmmm," she hummed out. "If I do recall in our vows, 'What's mine is yours and what's your is yours,'" she recited.

"I don't recall that line," he responded as he reached for the coffee mug he had already poured for her.

"That's because you were so mesmerized by my beauty to pay attention to what you were reciting after the officiant." She replied swiping a piece of bacon from the plate that was sitting in front of her husband.

"Here love, I actually made you a plate." He handed her a plate with three pancakes and a couple strips of bacon. She wrinkled her nose.

"Is this palatable?"

"Your words wound me! The boys like it, right?" She looked at the boys would actually seemed to be making a dent in the stack of pancakes. Henry was the first to respond.

"Well, they're the best he's made so far." Henry said as he took another bite.

"Henry, not with your mouth full," Regina admonished.

"See? They're the best I've ever made!"

"That doesn't build much confidence, dear."

"Come on, just one bite?"

"You know I'll need more than just one bite, I'm not the only one eating here."

"Alright fine, if you don't like it I'll get you something else, how's that?"

"Mmmm, alright." She took the fork he profferd and took a bite. All three of the men in her life stared at her waiting for her reaction. As much as she hated to admit, this batch of pancakes was actually decent. He'd obviously finally figure out how to make a decent batch of apple pancakes. Her plans for having him go out to Granny's for a cheeseburger instead were ruined.

"Soooo?"

"Alright, I think I can manage to swallow these down."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Robin chuckled out and high fived his two boys. Regina rolled her eyes and took her plate towards the living room. After a few moments her voice rang out through the house.

"Are you boys coming or am I going to have to watch Saturday cartoons all by myself?" They all three looked at each other in surprise. Eating in the living room was off limits. It took them a moment but they all grabbed their plates and rushed to the living room.

"Boys be careful! Grab some of those old newspapers and sit on the floor, okay?" The boys nodded and did as they were told. "Babe, the coffee!" Robin nodded and returned shortly with coffees for them and hot cocoa for the boys. As Robin settled in behind her on the sofa, he gathered her in his arms, circling her waist resting his hands once again on the small of her belly, cradling the life that grew within. She settled back into his arms, a contented sigh escaping her lips. Though the early morning activities had somewhat tired her out, drifting into sleep for a midmorning nap, she couldn't help that this moment right here was what love was made of.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. My kitten helped me write so sorry if there are some typos.


	2. Down

I seemed to have picked up some followers for this one - shot. I wrote another one. It's inspired by the song Down by Marion Hill. Check it out on youtube. It's quite catchy. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Bright lights suddenly dimmed, casting the interior of the club into shadows. Lace tablecloths decorated the tables, giving the otherwise scandalous club a rather classy feel. Tear drop chandeliers hung suspended over the tables as if floating in mid – air. Soft candle light dotted the centers of the tables situated around what one could consider a dance floor. Warm aromas of cinnamon and clove wafted through the air, reminding her of Christmas. But it wasn't Christmas. There was no special reason for her presence other than his request. She wasn't sure why she was even granting it. And he was late and that added to her already soured mood. It was something she just couldn't quite shake, so when he sent her a text message about joining him for a night out, it took some convincing on his part. At first, she flat out refused. Then he called, pleading his case that they hadn't had a night out to themselves what with the boys' soccer schedule occupying the majority of their weeknights and weekends. They desperately needed this evening to themselves.

The waiter placed a glass of Malbec in front of her and she twisted the glass delicately in her hand, a nervous habit, something to keep her mind occupied. She took a sip, the liquid coating her tongue before swallowing it down her throat and making her head feel just a little bit fuzzy. She hadn't had a proper drink in quite some time. It was true what he said – the boys occupied so much of their lives she had to chuckle at how they even managed to still keep up with their date nights and…other adult activities. A dark shadow blocked out the already limited light. She placed her wine glass down in order to get a better glimpse of the offending figure.

"You're blocking my light," she plainly stated, not bothering to look at the mysterious figure.

"Sorry, love. I couldn't help but notice you're sitting here, all alone."

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh, well, 'tis a shame for a creature as beautiful as yourself to be kept waiting. Shall I keep you company?" The figure asked as he sat himself next to her at the table. Her eyes rose a bit before grasping her glass and taking another sip of the heady drink.

"Well it appears you don't need any permission since you just sat yourself down."

"Hmm, your mouth was otherwise occupied."

"Sir, shall I get you something to drink?" The same waiter who minutes before delivered her wine approached the table in response to her new companion.

"Ah, yes, I'll take a whiskey and coke." The waiter nodded his headed in acknowledgement and returned to the bar to fetch her companion's order. He returned his attention to her. "So, who are you waiting for?" He asked, his mouth quirking up into a smirk.

"My husband," she smiled as she took another sip from her drink.

"Hmmm," he responded in kind, taking a sip of the whiskey and coke the waiter just placed on the table. "Well, I'm sure he won't mind if I keep you company until he can get here. Must be a terribly busy man to not be able to make time for you, to be on time for your date."

"Perhaps I'm early," she lied, but her companion needn't need to know. She took another sip of her drink, licking the few drops that lingered on her lips. The stranger grasped his lower lip in his teeth, dragging it and releasing it with a pop. They sat in silence for a few moments. The figure shifted in his seat, glancing around him. "Looking for someone?"

"Oh, just wondering if your husband is close to showing up."

"Hmmm, I'm beginning to wonder the same thing," she replied, leaning forward on her elbows, her lips quirking mischievously. "But, if he takes too much longer, I may just have to take advantage of what I have right in front of me." The figure sits back unsure of this new aggressive position this sultry woman decided to take.

"If you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with? Is that what they say?"

"Hmmm, yes I believe that is how the song goes."

"Speaking of songs, would you care to dance?"

"Ohh, hmmm," she sits back for a moment, "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"What, why not?"

"I, uh, don't know how to dance," she mumbled out.

"Now, come on, I'm sure that's not true."

"Oh, but I assure you it is."

"Perhaps you haven't had the right partner," the man suggests as he holds out his hand. She dips her head down.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack, mi'lady. Come on, it'll be fine."

"Hmmm, what will my husband think?"

"He'll think nothing of it, it's just an innocent dance between friends."

"Oh, we're friends now?"

"Yes." She chuckles and takes his hand. He pulls her to her feet and leads her out to the area set in front of a live band. He reaches for her hand, settling it on his shoulder before grasping her waist and pulling her close. She stiffens in his touch for a few seconds. He looks over her head and nods at the lead singer. The singer acknowledges his silent request, turning to whisper to her bandmates.

"What are you doing?" She looks up at her dance partner with uncertainty in her eyes. He leans down.

"Shhhh," he admonishes as he captures her lips in a soft kiss. "Just go with it." The kiss catches her by surprise but she relaxes into it for a moment as the music starts up. He leads her in a dance, coaxing her hips into a gentle sway back and forth for a few counts. He spins her and changes their direction. She stumbles a bit with the movement but quickly regains her footing. The kind gentleman catches his lower lip in between his teeth, stifling a laugh. Her facial expression goes from one of embarrassment to one of determination. Suddenly she spins her body around so her backside is flush with his front. Her ass is perfectly placed in front of his crotch and she gets a slight thrill of how perfect they fit together. The man settles his hands on either side of her hips and she resumes their slow sway all the while rotating her hips against him.

He pulls her arms up and around the back of his neck. After they're secured he chances to run his hands up and down her sides and he can _feel_ her tremble under his touch. She pulls her arms down and he reaches for her hand to spin her back around to face him. Her body presses so close to his that she has to rest her head against his chest. She can _feel_ his heart beating. Of their own accord, her eyes close and for a few moments all she hears is the steady _thump thump_ of his heartbeat keeping time to their slow rhythm. Their swaying slows to a stop. She pulls back in his arms, searching his face. He takes her face in his hands and she closes her eyes. Once more he leans forward to capture her lips in a chaste kiss.

"Are you still waiting for your husband?" he ushers out in a hushed whisper. She pulls back to search this strange man's eyes. They're a deep blue just like her husbands and that smile his lips pull into out of embarrassment reveal delicate dimples, just like her husband and while this strange man who ordered her drinks and took her out onto the dance floor is a wonderful change of pace, she finds she indeed is still waiting for her husband. That goofy guy of hers who probably would've stepped all over her toes trying to pull the same moves. Her husband who would've picked up on her anxiety about anywhere other than the privacy of their own home and wouldn't even have suggested dancing so provocatively on the dance floor. Her husband who would've insisted he have her right at that moment she turned and started grinding herself against his crotch. Yes, she missed that guy and wondered where he was.

"Hmmm, yes I am still waiting for my husband, but you'll do nicely until he decides to show up," she murmured as she wrapped her arms around his figure to resume resting her head against his chest.

"I see. Well, what if he never comes?" She pulls back once more to stare into his eyes, searching for another meaning behind his question. She frowns a bit because she can't quite grasp his intentions. The question caught her off – guard and has her flustered for a moment.

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to embark on a new adventure with you. You seem to have taken a liking to me," she finally responds.

"Aye, mi'lady. What's there not to like? To love?"

"You love me? We've only just met. We don't even know each other's names."

"There is plenty to love about you. All superficial, for now. But I'm sure the more I discover about _you_ the more in love with you I'll fall. As for names, we don't need to know each other's names just now. Let's enjoy this moment, shall we?"

"Really?"

"Really."

The band has played two more slow songs during this entire exchange and are keying up for something more upbeat. The mysterious stranger reaches for her arms clasped around his back and leads her back to her table. He seats her and bends to kiss her hand before seating himself.

"Another drink?"

"Hmm, I really shouldn't. I should be getting back home, my husband might be waiting for me there."

"Why would he wait for you there when you were supposed to meet here?"

"Stranger things have happened. And what about you? Certainly you didn't come here tonight to take a strange woman dancing and buy her drinks."

"Oh, you got me; I was waiting for my wife. And who said I was buying you drinks?"

"You keep asking me if I want something to drink, I'm going to assume you're buying." The man smirks and takes a sip of his forgotten whiskey. He sets his glass down and reaches for her hand. She doesn't pull back. Instead she allows him to grasp it and pull it into his lap where he rubs slow circles in that space between her thumb and index finger. The movement sends shivers down her spine, but she is content to sit with him and relaxes into his ministrations.

She closes her eyes for a few moments. She feels him drag her hand to his lips where he dots kisses here and there before resetting her hand in his lap.

"Mmm, look at them."

"Them?"

"Yeah, those kids out on the dance floor. They don't know what they're doing."

"Ha, reminiscing of your younger years?"

"My younger years? What about your younger years?"

"Ha! What are you talking about? I'm still plenty young."

"Oh yeah?"

"You're the one who retired us from the dance floor."

"You seemed a bit flustered."

"Well I wasn't. Are you up for another round?"

"This from the woman I practically had to drag out onto the floor."

"Yes, well…I've had some liquid courage."

He takes her other hand and pulls her to her feet, escorting her back out onto the dance floor. The band strikes up more lively songs and while the younger bodies on the floor merely grind on each other, they seem to take notice of the new couple on the floor. Their movements in sync with each other. Dazzling the onlookers with the sway of their hips, the dips and turns and soon they're the only ones on the dance floor. The final song comes to an end and the couple is caught unaware of the attention they've garnered until they hear the applause from the onlookers.

The man pulls her back towards their table where the waiter has deposited their check. The man reaches for his wallet, smiles at her, winks and deposits enough bills to cover their charges. She laughs into his shoulder.

"Are you sober enough to get home by yourself, or shall I escort you?"

"Ever the gentleman? What will my husband think?"

"I think he'll be grateful I made sure his wife got home alright."

"I suppose," she sighs out. Now that they stopped drinking, she was feeling the effects of the alcohol in her system. A pleasant buzz tickling her spine and making her head fuzzy and not in control of her thoughts. Yes, perhaps he should see her home. "I'll have to come back for my car."

"That's alright, your husband won't mind. All he'll care about is you made it home safe and sound."

Acquiescing, she nodded her head as she bent to collect her purse and coat. Her new companion reached for her coat and helped her into it. They grasped each other's hand and he led her out to his car. Once she was situated in the passenger seat he took off. Her head lolled back in the seat and her eyes closed.

She wasn't sure how much time passed but the stranger was opening her door and helping her to the front door of her house. He fumbled through her purse for her keys and unlocked the front door. He flipped on the lights in the foyer.

"Alright mi'lady, you're home," he whispered as he helped her out of her coat and shoes.

"Robin? Regina?" A sleepy voice called out. Bare foot steps approached them from the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Mare. She's had just a little too much to drink. How are the boys?" Robin whispered as he supported Regina while she tried to walk up the stairs into the den.

"They're good, went to sleep a few hours ago. Roland was kinda sad Regina wasn't here to read him a story."

"Yeah, he enjoys bed time stories. Do you wanna stay the night? I can make up the sofa."

"Oh, I kinda already got out some stuff, if it's no bother."

"No, thanks for doing this on such short notice."

"No worries, just know David and I expect this same favor." Mary – Margaret headed back to the sofa in the den and Robin resorted to carrying Regina up to their bedroom.

"Mmm, Robin?" her sleepy voice called as soon as he laid her down and began stripping her of her clothes.

"Right here love, I'm just helping you change into some pajamas. How are you feeling?"

"Absolutely wonderful."

"Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Mmm hmmm, I did. I danced with a strange man."

"A strange man? Not me?"

"No, this man knew how to dance."

"I know how to dance."

"Naaaa," she chuckled out.

"Well, at any rate, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Where were you?" she asked as he pulled her to a seated position so he could put her sleep shirt on.

"I was there. I wouldn't leave you to the devices of some strange man." She giggled some more as the motion of pulling her shirt over her head tickled her sides. "Now, love, try to get some sleep," he whispered, kissing her forehead. Her face scowled as he laid her down in the bed. He chuckled to himself. He'd never known his wife to get so drunk before. She usually handles her liquor quite well but, he supposes she hasn't been able to get out and just enjoy a few drinks. He strips out of his suit and decides to just sleep in his boxers, he's quite knackered himself. He climbs into bed behind his wife and she shifts into his side, it's her favorite position. He gathers her into his arms, peppering a few kisses on the top of her head before closing his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him.

Tonight was great and wonderful and free. She was right, he wasn't the greatest of dancers and that's what made tonight's date night so special. Under David's tutelage Robin was able to learn some maneuvers and was finally comfortable enough to try them out on his wife. Now he was perfectly confident his wife thoroughly enjoyed herself and hopefully was impressed enough he might be able to talk her into many more nights spent dancing into the pre – dawn light.


	3. Untitled (How Does It Feel)

It was the soft buzzing that woke him first. It was dull and slightly annoying but after a few adjustments he found himself drifting back into dream world. He was utterly exhausted and spent. Every bone in his body cracked and every muscle was incredibly sore. The previous day was spent out in the yard with the boys. At first, Regina dragged them out in the early morning hours for some yard work before the sun became too brutal. She had them weed out the floral garden in preparation for a fresh planting. Roland then suggested they construct a vegetable garden. They were learning about environmental sustainability in school. There was no convincing him that taking care of a vegetable garden might be too hard for him. So after a while Regina conceded and made Robin take the boys to the garden store for supplies while she washed up and started on lunch. The floral garden would be hers and the boys could take care of the vegetable garden.

Robin and the boys worked tirelessly throughout the afternoon. Unfortunately, most of the work fell on Robin who decided to construct a planter box instead of planting directly into the ground. It took Henry and Roland a while to figure out what vegetables to plant for spring so they didn't really get started until late afternoon. Of course Roland was only helpful enough to drop the seeds in the holes after Henry dug them up. Regina simply sat on the back deck and watched while sipping on lemonade. She occasionally brought down a glass for all the boys to share. Eventually she made her way back inside to start on dinner. It was something simple. A cucumber and dill salad served alongside steak and red skin mashed potatoes. Robin loved steak and planted a wet kiss on her cheek once dinner was finished. He volunteered the boys to assist in cleaning up the kitchen. They were never too young to learn how to help around the house. After about thirty minutes of rinsing off dishes, pots and pans and wiping down the counters and dining room table, the makeshift family of four retired to the den to watch a movie.

Roland got to pick this time. It seemed Finding Nemo was all the rage in pre – school. Regina let the boys snack on pop corn while they watched the movie. She and Robin shared a bowl of her Rocky Road ice cream. Half – way through the movie, Robin let out a chuckle, nodding his head to the slumped over figures on the floor of the den. They were completely knackered. Regina clicked off the television and gathered the empty ice cream bowl and popcorn bowl while Robin coaxed the sleeping children upstairs. It was Saturday night so bed time rituals weren't necessary. Regina had showered off earlier and changed into a silk short pajama set while Robin took his turn in the shower. She hunkered down under the covers with one of her romance novels, a real page turner. One would think as an editor of primarily romance novels she wouldn't really read those in her spare time but she often found they were a guilty pleasure. She could always claim research for ways to make her clients' books better.

Robin found his way from the shower into the dimly lit bedroom of his girlfriend. She was asleep with her black – rimmed glasses sliding down her nose and her book falling loosely from her hands. He had hoped to cuddle with her for a few moments but it seems her body had other plans. He chuckled silently and removed the items from her. Her eyes blinked open and a sly smile worked its way onto her features. He leaned forward and pecked a kiss on her lips. She reached out a hand to him and he climbed over her to settle in beside her. She rolled onto her side and they shared of few languid kisses before Robin found himself yawning into them. They both laughed and decided that was enough for them. Regina turned away from him so he could spoon her from behind. She pulled his hand over her body and tucked it under her head. She let out a breath and was soon drifting off to sleep. Robin stared at her for a few moments, glad to have her in his and Roland's life before his eyes drifted closed.

Yes, those were the last moments he remembered before drifting off to sleep. Strange then to be yet again awakened by soft buzzing, louder this time. He blindly reached out for his cell phone that rested on his night stand. It wasn't buzzing. The bed shifted. He turned his head to creak an eye open. His sleepy eyes opened more once he fully took in the sight before him. There she was, her head pressed back into her pillow, her right arm entrenched between her thighs. He leaned up on his side to glimpse that damn pink vibrator Emma bought for her as a gag gift when Regina was still single. Regina's eyes were closed, her lip caught between her teeth as she concentrated on pleasuring herself. Why she hadn't woken him up for this, he'd have to find out later. Two could play this game. He reached into his boxers and gave himself a couple of tugs and pulls. It was a little strange for him and his girlfriend to masturbate together when they could satisfy each other's needs very easily. He continued to stare at her and watched as her face froze with her mouth hanging open, her thighs tensing and if he'll be damned she didn't just squirt into the sheets. That was actually kind of hot and it only encouraged him. Her body relaxed down as she drew her left hand over her forehead and allowed her legs to fall to the side. He let out a grunt on a particular harsh tug. Startled, she turned her head to him.

"Fuck, Robin, you scared me!" she harshly whispered, slapping his arm.

"Apologies mi'lady but imagine my surprise when I awoke to see my lovely girlfriend playing with that damn dildo."

"Well, I wouldn't have to play with the damn dildo if someone woke up when I tried to initiate something."

"You tried to wake me?"

"Uh, yeah, believe me, this only comes out in desperate times. I never thought I'd have trouble getting you to wake up for this." And truly she was surprised. She'd been at it for a good forty – five minutes. She had woken from a particularly intense dream that left her sweating and…slick. At first she tried to fall back asleep but the dream left a dull ache between her legs that seemed to only intensify the more she tried to ignore it. That was when she decided to turn on her side and stare at her slumbering boyfriend, wondering if he would be interested in a little late night shenanigan. As she bit down on her lip she gently nudged his shoulder. He didn't so much as budge. A sigh escaped her lips and she decided to ghost a hand down his thigh and around to his front. She cupped him gently, giving his balls a little massage. He let out a grunt, a mumble of some sort and relaxed into sleep. Perhaps he was truly exhausted and that was a shame. A shame she had to resort to Doodle, the pink dildo Emma Swan got her as a gag gift for her thirty – third birthday. Regina had been appalled at the gift, hiding it in the back of her closet to never see the light of day. But then there had been some dates, all misses, no hits and well, living a celibate life was getting to her, so one night, long after she tucked Henry into bed she searched for about ten minutes in the recesses of her closet to find Doodle. The first time she felt a little silly using it and couldn't fully relax, but after a few awkward minutes she was falling apart over the damn thing and even though it wasn't the real thing she felt extremely satisfied. It was the most relaxing night she'd had in a long time and the most peaceful rest. Soon it almost became a nightly ritual but then she felt she was becoming somewhat addicted to the darn thing and she had to taper herself. That was when she learned more about her menstrual cycle. She discovered she really really craved it about a week from her cycle starting and she laughed at herself when she realized this. She wasn't too keen on birth control since she wasn't dating anyone seriously and she wasn't really into dalliances. Tonight, tonight she was a needy, horny mess and by the gods, she was getting off with or without her boyfriend who seemed oblivious to her needs. Wasn't the first time and probably wouldn't be the last.

Robin had stopped his ministrations and sighed a great big sigh. He was a right git of a boyfriend for not being attuned to his girlfriend's needs, especially since this particular need benefited him as well. Regina reached for Doodle and swung her legs from the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To clean this off. I don't need any bacterial infections down there." She stalked off to the ensuite bathroom and turned on the water. After a few moments she returned to her side of the bed where she expertly packed away Doodle and placed back in a more convenient place in the walk in closet.

"Does this mean you're done for the evening?" Robin asked as she slipped back under the covers.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm quite exhausted. That gave me quite the work out." She smirked.

"'Tis a shame, I have a little problem I need worked out now."

"Do you now?" He nodded. "Welp, sorry, can't help you out there," she grinned as she rolled onto her side facing away from him. Truth be told, her little session with Doodle was quite satisfying, as it usually was when it was the only thing she had around, but sex with Robin was fucking amazing and playing with the dildo only mildly took the edge off. She could probably go for another two rounds if she was being honest with herself. But Robin had been so exhausted that he couldn't even wake up for a midnight sexcapade. She shut the light off on her night stand and curled around herself, trying to mentally quell the heat still emanating between her legs. She heard Robin shift behind her, probably laying down on his back. She felt the covers shift over them as he resumed working himself. Regina was mildly irritated. Of course she wanted to help him with his little problem but she wanted more to deny him just as he denied her. It was silly, he'd been physically working all day and what she had in mind, well that required a lot of physical prowess as well. Her eyes drifted shut as she concentrated on relaxing her breathing. Maybe in the morning before the boys woke they could engage in something.

She's not quite sure how long she drifted in and out of sleep before she felt wet kisses peppering the back of her neck, behind her earlobe. That bastard. He knows, _he knows_ how much that drives her insane. Could have her cumming just sucking _right there_. She squealed a little loudly when he swirled his tongue and closed in once more behind her earlobe. He quickly rolled her over and silenced her with a kiss, immediately running his tongue across her lips, not really giving her a choice other than to accept. Although she'd been caught off guard, it didn't take long for her body to respond. He was already tucking one hand in the waistband of her silk shorts while the other rucked up her top so he could clamp down on her breast. She squealed once more. Robin snatched his head up and with a sly grin reached forward to kiss her once more, this time more chaste.

"Hmm, seems you've had some rest," she commented as he withdrew from the kiss.

"Well, I couldn't bloody well rest knowing my beautiful girlfriend was here suffering from neglect. I needed to remedy that as soon as possible." Regina reached her arms around the back of his neck, drawing him in for more kisses. The pressure on her lips felt wonderful and set her toes tingling. Her body shifted to accommodate Robin lying in between her legs and they began to drift up his thighs. He rocked into her pelvis, slowly, making sure he made contact with her clit, holding himself there a few moments before rocking back. She let out a low moan. A hand made its way to his head where she threaded her fingers through before gently urging him down her front. He winked at her, acknowledging her request. Lips roamed over sensitive breasts before making their way down her stomach and to the top of her shorts. He sat up a bit to work down the offending garment before situating himself low between her legs. He peppered kisses on her freshly waxed skin, sucking here and there. She wriggled a bit, whimpering. She hated when he teased. Warm breath ghosted her skin as he inched his way down to where she needed him. Fingers dipped into her folds, sliding their way up towards her clit where he pressed firmly down. A longer, deeper moan escaped her lips. Kisses dotted the insides of her thighs as he continued to play with her folds before finally sinking his fingers inside. A heady gasp escaped her lips as she writhed beneath him.

A long drawn out " _Fucccckkk_ " blew from her lips on gasping breaths. He stretched up to meet her lips as his fingers continued working her. Her back arched off the bed and her eyes flew open to meet his gaze. Her eyes welled with wetness and she swallowed thickly. She's not sure what she's feeling but this was more than sex right now. This was him and her, _them_. She pulled his face close to hers and kissed and kissed and bruised his lips. She reached between them to still his hand.

"Inside, now." Those two words had his cock twitching, never mind he'd been ready a while ago, but he wanted to please her, to worship her. Communicate with her that she was loved and so deserving to be cherished. He gazed long and hard into her eyes, causing her to look away. It made her nervous. He bent his head to capture her gaze. Her eyes fluttered closed and he took that moment to capture her lips in a chaste kiss, pumping himself a few times and slipping inside her folds. She gasped her surprise into an open – mouthed kiss. She was tight and her insides grasped him like a vice. The feeling sent shivers down his spine. She was tense and he resisted moving for a few moments, allowing her to relax around him. As eager as she was for him to get inside her, the intensity of these overflowing feelings inside her made her timid and nervous. It was almost like their first time. It scared her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he kissed her once more. This time tears did escape her eyes and she nodded her head, humming out, returning his kiss. "I'm going to move now, alright?" She nodded her head, planting her heels into his ass, encouraging him to move. He started slow, grinding himself down into her, making sure her clit felt the pressure. If one listened hard outside the bubble of their bedroom door, only their gasping breaths could be heard. This was something new and different all together, for the both of them. It was the most beautiful experience either one of them ever had and it scared them, yet fulfilled them on a completely different level somewhere in their consciousness. Her thighs tightened around his torso, her body scrambling away of its own accord, the intensity building in her core was becoming too much for her to handle. He pressed down close to her body, holding on as much as he could. His thrusting became erratic as her hips rolled to meet his. "Let go love, let go," he whispered in her ear as he nipped. She nodded her head roughly and hummed out. He pulled back, resting his forearms on either side of her head. He was on the verge of his release but he wanted to make sure she was satisfied first. He felt her walls tightening, spasming around his throbbing cock. Her wetness pooling around it, her eyes squeezed shut and her face froze, strangled cries working their way out of her throat and he knew, _he knew_ , it was time for his release and he wasted no time following her over the edge. He stilled himself as he emptied deep inside her. Her legs relaxed around him and her hands skirted up his sides, landing on his chest. She pushed on him until he rolled onto his back.

Sensitive, so sensitive but she was heightened, wanting more. Her vagina was still contracting around his softening member, milking him. She straddled him, leaning forward to capture his lips. Her hips rotated around, coaxing him. She bit her lip as he reached forward, grasping her thighs to steady her. He pulled her up and slammed her down, skin slapping on skin. It didn't take long to work him into stiffness again. Hands braced upon his chest as she slid up and down and down and up and around and all those maneuvers that sent shocks up her spine. It wasn't long before he was the one grunting out. She leaned back to change the angle to hit that spot inside that had her seeing stars behind her eyelids. Their movements stilled in unison, her collapsing on top. This time it was him to urge her onto her side, beside him. He turned and she shuffled close to him. So close, inhaling his exhales, their lips ghosting together as hands wandered. Sighing out in unison, they gave in to their exhaustion, holding each other close, unafraid of what the future held for them. They knew, this was love.


	4. By Any Other Name

By Any Other Name

Mrs. Mary – Margaret Nolan walked between the desks of her first grade class, passing out arts and crafts kits to her students. They eagerly unpacked the kits, pulling out glue sticks, colorful construction paper, glitter pens, markers, googley eyes and pipe cleaners. Once she handed the last one out, she returned to the front of her classroom, clasping her hands in front of her waist.

"Alright kids, who can tell me about Valentine's Day?" She asked, glancing around. She could see hesitant looks on their faces, uncertainty etching their features. Slowly Grace Hatter raised her hand.

"It's a day where you give someone you love stuff that shows you love them," Grace answered.

"Good, that's the general idea. It doesn't necessarily have to be romantic love though, you can give valentines to your friends, or your parents, maybe even your teachers! So, in honor of Valentine's Day, I thought we could learn a little bit about the history and then we can make valentines for the special people in our lives. How does that sound?" Mrs. Nolan's ears were met with enthusiastic cheers from her students. She smiled at them as she walked around the front of the class.

"Now, Valentine's Day was named after?" Mrs. Nolan looked out and saw uncertainty or confusion and perhaps some of her students deep in thought, but again, no one seemed too eager to answer her question.

"Was it named after some named Valentime's?" One of her students, Roland Locksley, blurted out. Students in the class let out soft giggles.

"Valenti _n_ e's, Roland, and, yes it was. In fact it is named for many Saints named Valentinus. One such Saint performed wedding ceremonies for soldiers who were forbidden to marry before he was imprisoned."

A chorus of _whoas_ echoed throughout the classroom. Wide – eyed faces stared back at Mrs. Nolan as she leaned back on the front of her desk.

"But, in the 14th Century we started associating Valentine's Day with romantic love. Many a men would court women they were interested in. They would do this by giving flowers or sweets or writing little notes."

Another student, Henry Mills, raised his hand.

"Yes, Henry?"

"What does court mean? I thought that's where the bad people went to see the judge."

"Well, that is a different type of court. To court a person is to show them affection or show that you're interested in them in a romantic way. Maybe you want to date them and perhaps marry them someday."

"Ohhhhh. Well, how do those people go to court?"

Mrs. Nolan let out a small chuckle.

"Well, they don't go to court, Henry. Usually the man takes an interest in a woman and he does different things to show her that he is interested in her."

"Things like what?" Another student, Nicholas, shouted out.

"Well, maybe he invites her out for coffee or maybe a fancy dinner. Maybe he sends her flowers."

"Yeah! My dad used to send my mom flowers all the time. But now he only gets them for her when he's, um, in the dog house?" August supplied.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid that's something entirely different that has nothing to do with courting or Valentine's Day. Alright class, why don't you all get started on making your Valentines? Remember, you can make these for anyone you like, a friend, your mom, your dad, _your teacher_. If you have time, you can make more than one. If you want to write a little note on it, that would be nice too. I can help if you're having trouble, alright?" The student let out a chorus of "Yes ma'ams" and set about putting together their Valentines while Mrs. Nolan returned to her desk and set about working on her lesson plans for the next two weeks.

The classroom was quiet for a while, save for the sounds of furious coloring, scissors cutting paper, and the slapping of hands ensuring their paper cutouts stayed glued down. A knock on the door startled the room. Everyone paused their ministrations as Mrs. Nolan looked up from her desk to see her husband, David Nolan, standing in the doorway of her classroom. Her eyes lit up as she pushed herself away from her desk and stood to greet him. He met her halfway, pulling her into a hug as a grin stretched across her face. The students all let out giggles as the couple parted ways. David backed away and knelt on his knees, offering his wife a dozen red roses.

"For you, my love," he proclaimed.

"David! What are you doing here?" she gasped, a hand going to her heart.

"I came to give you my Valentine!"

"But David, not that I'm not happy to see you or that I don't appreciate these roses, I am in the middle of a lesson."

"A lesson about Valentine's and I thought I would show the kids the proper way to express their love for their significant other," David announce as he rose from his knees and turned to face the class.

"Oh David, why don't you have a seat next to Henry over there and perhaps I can impart some knowledge on you about your flawed thinking," she smirked as she set the roses on her desk. David bowed his head and sheepishly sauntered over to the empty seat next to Henry. David's frame was quite comical in the little chairs made specifically for the small children in her class. The children let out quiet giggles as Mrs. Nolan clapped her hands together to get their attention.

"Alright class, now while what my wonderful silly husband did was sweet, giving roses or flowers, while a nice romantic gesture, isn't the only way to show someone we love _or_ care about our friends or family. _And_ it doesn't have to be something we just do on Valentine's Day. Can you guys think of some ways we can show people we care about how much we care about them?" The class was silent as they considered Mrs. Nolan's question. After a few beats, Grace Hatter raised her hand. "Yes Grace?"

"Um, sometimes my dad mow's his girlfriend's yard for her. Does that count?"

"Why, yes, it can! It's a big job to mow the lawn and your dad knows that, so mowing the grass for her is a nice way of showing he cares. Anyone else? And remember, it can be things we do for our friends. Take for example, my friend Emma. She sometimes babysits our son Neal so that David and I can have a date night by ourselves."

A chorus of "Ohhhhhs" echoed throughout the room.

"Let's see," she started out as she began pacing the room, racking her brain for more examples to give her students. "Oh, I know! Sometimes David will cook dinner after a long day of work so I can spend some alone with Neal." Roland raised his hand. "Yes Roland?"

"Do you do stuff for David?" A bashful smile crept onto David's face.

"Well David, do I do stuff that lets you know how much I care for you?"

"Uh, yeah. You make sure I have a nice home cooked meal when I get home from work. You make sure I don't leave the house without my second cup of coffee so I'm not a grumper at work to my coworkers," he stands and approaches, bracing her arms, forgetting that he was in front of first graders. He stares deep into her eyes, "And the biggest gesture you have shown is giving us Neal."

A silent gasp escapes her lips at his confession, but has her immediately stuttering and turning towards her students to gage their reactions. They were much too young to know how very intimate her husband's confession was and she's certainly going to give him an earful when they get home.

"Um, well, yes, some people consider giving their partner a child is a very big way to show them how much they care."

"Why is that?"

"Now, Lily, we don't blurt out questions in class, okay? I think that's enough for today. Why don't we pack up your projects and we can continue working on them this afternoon," the words tumbling out of her mouth to cover her slight embarrassment.

":Aww man, I was just getting to the coloring part!" Nicholas whined.

"Nicholas, you can continue coloring this afternoon. How about we all go outside for recess? Does that sound like a compromise?" That certainly put a pep in everyone's efforts at packing away their art supplies and projects. Soon her students were seated nicely in their seats waiting patiently for her to call their row to line up at the door to file out for recess. She brightly smiled at their obedience and commenced their routine for processing through the building.

All the students fled out the doors that led to the playground and claimed their usual spots. Twins Nicholas and Ava headed over to the blacktop to gather everyone for a round of kickball. Roland hardly ever got chosen for a team because he was small, so he mostly sat on the sidelines and just observed. Sometimes his friend Henry would sit with him and today seemed like one of those days. There was sidewalk chalk in a bin near them. Henry chose a green and started sketching on the blacktop. After a few minutes he picked another color, a brown, out of the bin and drew a vertical line with a slight curvature. Roland stood up from his spot and circled around to peer over Henry's shoulder.

"Henry, what are you drawing?"

"I'm trying to draw the grass and some flowers," Henry responded as he selected a yellow and drew a circle on what Roland assumed was the stem.

"Oh, what for?"

"I'm gonna put it on my Valentine but I want to make sure it's perfect."

"Oh. Who are you going to give your Valentine to?"

"I'm gonna give it to Violet."

"Ewwww! You're gonna give it to a girl?! Girls are gross!"

"Not all girls are gross. Violet's cool. Who are you gonna give yours to then?"

"I don't really know. Guess I hadn't thought about it. It'd be stupid if I gave it to my dad. He's a guy."

"Well Mrs. Nolan said we could give them to our parents if we wanted. It's just a extra special way to show someone we like that we care. You like your dad, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, if you don't wanna give one to your dad, maybe you can give one to my mom instead. You like her right?"

Roland pondered Henry's question for a moment. Ms. Regina was a girl, girls were gross, but Ms. Regina wasn't like other girls. She was a mom. And while she wasn't his mom, she treated him just like she treated Henry. Sometimes he would get to go home with her after school if his dad got stuck at work and she would feed them dinner and help them with their homework. He decidedly knew he liked that, so yes, he supposes he does like her. But did he like her enough to make a Valentine for her?

"I guess, your mom's pretty cool. I do like it when she lets us help make dinner and helps me with my homework and lets us have slumber parties and stay up late sometimes."

"She only does that when you're there. She must really like you too!" Henry exclaimed looking up from his drawing. Henry added purple petals on his flower because he knew Violet was also a purple color and not just the girl he likes' name.

"I guess. Well what should I make her?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe you can make her some flowers on a card like I'm doing for Violet."

"I can't draw good like you. Can I give her some flowers instead like Mr. Nolan gave Mrs. Nolan?"

Henry shrugged. "I guess, but how are you going to get them?" Roland pursed his lips deep in thought.

"I know! I'll ask my dad to take me to the store after school!"

Just then, a bell rang in the distance alerting the students recess was over and it was time to return to the building to resume class. Roland walked back with an extra pep in his step, giddy over his plan to give Ms. Regina flowers just as pretty as Mr. Nolan had given Mrs. Nolan.

Everyone filed back inside and settled themselves in for the afternoon portion of lessons. It was Science day and they were learning about the different types of clouds. When Mrs. Nolan guided everyone to the window to glance at the overcast sky, Roland found himself daydreaming about giving his gift to Henry's mom. The more he thought about it, the more excited he got. He thought about what kinds of flowers he could give her and how he would get the flowers to Ms. Regina. At that thought a mild panic set in. Roland knew where Henry and Ms. Regina lived but not how to get there. Perhaps he would ask Henry later.

Roland stared at the clock, counting to when the class would be able to resume working on their Valentines. He finally had an idea for part of his gift to Ms. Regina and he was eager to get started.

"Alright class, there is about forty – five more minutes left in the day, so you may use this time to finish up your Valentines. Be aware, however, that you still need time to clean up and pack everything away before your parents arrive to pick you up, alright?" Random 'yes ma'ams' sounded from some students as they all hopped up to retrieve the arts and craft kits and their unfinished projects. Roland made his way over to where Henry seemed to be putting the finishing touches on his card for Violet. It looked really good. Roland's face dropped.

"Roland, is everything okay?" Mrs. Nolan asked as she made her way over to the two boys. Roland shook his head no. "Wanna tell me what's bothering you?"

"I wanted to make Ms. Regina a card, but it's not gonna look as good as Henry's." Mrs. Nolan knelt down so she was eye level with Roland and pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back in a comforting gesture.

"Oh Roland. You want to make a Valentine for Henry's mom?" He nodded his head into her shoulder. "Well, I'm sure she'll love whatever you make for her because she got it from you and you are a very special person to her. It's the thought that counts, you know that, right?" Roland nodded his head and leaned back.

"I know, but I still want it to look nice for her."

"Hey Ro, she'll love it, I promise. She'll even put it on the fridge at home for everyone to see! She always does that with the stuff I give her," Henry chimed in, hoping it would make his friend feel better.

The final class bell rang, startling the threesome. Mrs. Nolan stood and turned to address the class.

"Alright everyone, hopefully you got everything finished. If not, you can take them home and bring them back for the Valentine gift exchange tomorrow if you made something for one of your classmates. Please remind your parents to bring your class Valentines tomorrow. Have a good evening!" She called out as the students started packing away their areas and parents arrived to pick up their children. Roland returned to his seat still sullen and slowly packed away his desk. As he was pulling on his coat, the sweetest voice met his ears. It was her, Ms. Regina, come to take Henry home. If only he'd finished his Valentine for her, then he could give it to her now. Now he was even more upset with himself. More tears began to stream down his face.

A soft click of heels slowly made their approach in his direction.

"Hey now, what's got you so upset?" It was her. She was here asking him why he was upset. His voice died in his throat. Roland couldn't tell her that he was upset because he made her an ugly Valentine no matter what Mrs. Nolan and Henry said. All Roland could do was sit stone still. "Roland? Are you okay sweetie? Your dad will be here soon, okay? Do you need me to stay with you?" She questioned him. And still he only sat, almost solid as a statue save a few audible sniffles. He heard her stand and then he heard Mrs. Nolan's quiet voice. Then he heard a soft chuckle as she approached him once more, this time turning his seat so she could kneel in front of him. To his surprise she had the biggest grin on her face and what appeared to be tears coming from her eyes. She was sad too? Or was she happy?

"Oh Roland, is it true? Did you make me a Valentine and you're afraid I won't like it?" Roland looked up, first at Ms. Regina and then to Mrs. Nolan, a scowl deepening his features.

"You told her? It was supposed to be a surprise, and now you've ruined it!" Tears began to fall more earnestly down his face. At a loss, he could feel Ms. Regina gather him into her arms, hugging him tightly to her chest.

"Now, now Roland, there's no need to be upset or to yell at Mrs. Nolan, she was only trying to help. I was very worried about you. And you needn't worry. I'm sure I will love whatever you have made for me."

"You will?" Roland asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yes, I will," she responded, pulling back some of the curls that stuck to his face. "And do you know why?" Roland shook his head no. "Because it came from you and that already makes it special."

"Will you stick it on your fridge like Henry's stuff?"

"Mmm hmm, maybe I'll even take it to my office and show everyone I work with what a special gift you made for me, how does that sound?" Roland shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess that's okay."

"Good, now dry your tears."

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Oh hi Robin," Ms. Regina glanced over her shoulder at Roland's father. "Roland was just telling me how worried he was that his Valentine wasn't good enough for his intended." Regina stood and allowed Robin to comfort his son.

"Is this true?" He questioned Roland. Roland nodded his head yes. "Well, anyone who doesn't like your Valentine is a silly little bugger." Robin responded, giving his son a reassuring squeeze of his shoulders. "Now let's get your things, alright?"

"Okay, but first I need to give Ms. Regina something."

"You want to give Ms. Regina something?" Roland nodded his head.

"Yeah! My Valentine is for her! And you know what?" Roland asked, while his father's mouth parted in a slight gasp.

"Uh, what?" Robin responded, in somewhat of a daze.

"She does like it and she hasn't even seen it!" The adults let out a chuckle as he pulled his Valentine from the stack of papers that had yet to make it into his back pack. Roland proudly presented his partially finished Valentine to Ms. Regina. She took it from him and studied it intently.

"What do we have here?" She asked as she stooped so Roland could explain his drawing.

"It's a bunch a flowers like Mr. Nolan gave Mrs. Nolan, only I can't drawed them as good as Henry."

"Oh, I see. Well these flowers look just as beautiful as the ones Henry drew, I'm sure. Henry, let's see yours!" Ms. Regina called to her son.

"Well, you can look but it's not for you mom," Henry responded as he bent to pull out his Valentine.

"Not for me? Who else are you giving Valentines to other than your mother? I thought I was the only girl in your life." She teased as she took the card from Henry's hand, a little sad that her son wasn't giving her a Valentine.

"I don't wanna say," Henry whispered.

"I see, well look Roland, I think your drawing and Henry's drawing are just wonderful, okay?" Roland sniffled, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Okay, if you say so."

Robin's heart melted, he could tell his son was still a little torn about how the drawing of flowers wasn't as good as Henry's. At that moment, he knew what he had to do to make it up to his son.

"Alright son, let Ms. Regina and Henry get home, we still have stop by the store and pick of Valentines for tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh yeah! I already know which ones I wanna get! I saw them when I went with Ms. Regina the other day to get Henry's!" Robin stole a glance at Regina, a smile still etched into her face, that dare he say, even went all the way to her eyes. Roland quickly grabbed his backpack and rushed out the door. A few seconds later he reappeared. "Dad, come on!"

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Robin turned to properly face Regina. "So sorry for all this."

"It's no trouble, it's really quite sweet. And it looks like that will be the only Valentine I'm getting this year," she commented as she grabbed Henry's hand and led them out into the hallway that led towards the school parking lot. They walked in silence until they arrived at her car and she helped Henry strap into his booster seat. Robin rounded the car with Regina while Roland chatted with Henry.

"So, no more Graham?" Robin ventured. Regina let out a sly chuckle.

"Has it really been that long since we've had a parent chit chat?" It was Robin's turn to chuckle.

"If you're about to tell me you guys have been broken up for more than two weeks then I guess so."

"Well, yeah, I suppose it has been about two weeks."

"Your birthday?"

"We spent that with you. That's partly why, uh…" her voice trailed off. Robin tried to follow her eyes as she looked away, uncomfortable but clearly unwilling to divulge anything more. "No worries, it was probably for the best. We didn't exactly have the best chemistry. I'll uh, seeya later, Saturday? For soccer?"

"Yep, you got it! I'll be there with the hot cocoas!" He tossed his hand in a wave as he grabbed Roland from the backseat and carried him over to his car. Robin was a little giddy, an idea wormed its way into the forefront of his thoughts at Regina's revelation that her relationship with Graham had ended. Oh how he had waited for this moment, had hoped for this moment, not that he wanted for her to break up with Graham and be unhappy, but he had a gut feeling that she and Graham wouldn't work out. And now, now it was his chance.

From the first moment he laid eyes on her when they were dropping their children off on the first day of kindergarten, he felt something for Regina. They struck up a comfortable friendship that revolved mostly around their sons. There had been more than one occasion Robin had gotten stuck at work and begged Regina to bring Roland home with her. In exchange he offered to watch the boys whenever she needed a few hours to herself, which then turned into a few hours while she went on dates with Graham. She never felt quite comfortable bringing Graham around Henry, but that didn't stop her from somewhat developing feelings for Graham and that had saddened Robin's heart. He had taken too long to work up the courage to pursue her and his chance had seemed nonexistent until now.

Driving down Main Street, Robin turned into the parking lot for the small town of Storybrooke's only grocery and prayed they had what he needed.

"Alright Roland, we're here. Let's go and get what you need." Roland, seemingly in better spirits, excitedly unbuckled himself from his booster seat while Robin pulled the door open so he could hop out. Robin grabbed his son's hand and led him towards the entrance of the store.

"Come papa! They're this way!" Roland took off towards the brightly decorated seasonal aisle filled with so many pink decorations Robin thought he might puke. Robin briskly walked towards the aisle, taking notice of the bunches of flowers at the front of the store. They were from the local flower shop, Game of Thorns, letting Robin know they were pretty fresh.

"Son, slow down!" Robin called.

"But papa I wanna make sure no one tooked the ones I want!" Robin rolled his eyes as he tried to follow Roland running up and down the aisle, searching high and low for the Valentines he wanted. Robin got distracted by the Valentine's Day cards on display. He picked up a few, but decided Regina was just too classy for such silly nonsense. After a few moments, Roland came running back up to Robin, holding a few boxes of Minions Valentines. "Here they are! I found them!" Robin laughed as he took the boxes Roland held in his arms.

"Alright ma boy, why don't we head over here," Robin said, directing his son to the front of the store.

"But papa you didn't get any Valentines!"

"Well, I don't really have anyone to get Valentines for, do I?" Roland looked as his father, a smile spreading across his face.

"I know! You can get Ms. Regina one! She looked sad that Henry wasn't giving his Valentine to her!" Robin had to chuckle at that.

"You're right, I should get her something, shouldn't I?" His little boy could read his mind. "What do you think about real flowers?" Robin asked as they arrived at the display at the front of the store.

"Like what Mr. Nolan got for Mrs. Nolan?" Roland asked as he browsed the flower selection. He stopped in front of the roses. "These ones!" Red roses. Those were for someone you loved. He hadn't given red roses to anyone other than Marian and he wondered how appropriate red roses would be to give to Regina.

"How about we compromise? Hmm?"

"What means compromise?" Roland asked as Robin reached out to the bushel of single long – stemmed roses.

"It means neither one of us gets exactly what we want, but we each get a little bit of what we want."

"Ohhh kay. How are we gonna compromise?"

"I was thinking maybe we get Ms. Regina one rose, how does that sound?"

"Why only one?"

"Well, roses are a special flower you give to someone."

"But isn't Ms. Regina special?"

"She is, but giving her as many roses as Mr. Nolan gave Mrs. Nolan is more for married couples like Mr. and Mrs. Nolan."

"Oh, well are you gonna married Ms. Regina so you can give her lots of roses?" Robin almost choked on the air he was breathing.

"Uh, no son, there are a lot of other things that have to happen before two people get married. Ms. Regina and I are just friends right now," Robin tried his best to explain.

"Well, what kinds of things do you have to do?"

"Well, I have to ask her on a date, then maybe a lot more dates – without you or Henry."

"Why without me an Henry?"

"Well, adults need time to be by themselves without kids, so they can get to know about each other."

"Oh. Well can we go ask Ms. Regina on a date now?"

"What?"

"You have to give her the Valentine and take her on a date! Then more dates and then you get married! And then she can be my momma and you can be Henry's papa and then we can be real brothers!"

"Did you just come up with this? Or have you been thinking about this for a while?" Roland looked down at his feet.

"Me and Henry talk about being real brothers. But Mrs. Nolan says you and Ms. Regina would have to get married first. But she also said we can just be pretend too." Roland explained.

"I see," Robin responded, not sure how to respond to his son's longing for a more complete family unit. His mind was now made up, he was certain. "Alright, you want to take this to Ms. Regina right now?" Robin asked his son, kneeling to face him.

Roland's face lit up in a smile as he nodded his head, "Uh huh! Can we?"

"Sure, let's go pay for these and maybe pick up some pizza and an adult drink. And if you promise to behave yourselves, I'll get sodas for you and Henry." Roland let out a not so quiet "Yes!" and he took off down the soda aisle.

"I know which one to get for us!" He exclaimed.

Now all Robin had to do was check to make sure Regina was home and wasn't already working on dinner.

 _Hey, are you home?_ He sent in a text message. A few moments passed before his phone vibrated in his pocket.

 _Yeah, need something?_

 _Nope, Roland has something he wants to give you_

 _Oh, alright, well, come on over. Do you want to stay for dinner?  
Maybe we can knock out these Valentine exchanges together_

Robin grinned at that.

 _I like the way you think Ms. Regina. I'll grab dinner though, pizza and adult drinks_

 _Ooo, I like the way_ you _think Mr. Robin, Seeya in a few_

Robin made his way over to the deli to pick up the ready – made pizza and a bottle of Regina's favorite wine. Her favorite wine? When had he made note of that?

"Alright Roland, ready to go? Ms. Regina says we can come over and put together Valentines with her and Henry. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Yay!"

Robin paid for their items and they quickly made their way to Regina and Henry's house on Mifflin Street, a pleasant feeling blooming in his chest.

Roland impatiently rang the doorbell as Robin stood loaded down with their haul from the grocery. Regina answered the door in stockinged feet, not having changed out of her work clothes just yet.

"Roland! Are you excited?" she asked as she stepped aside to let them into the foyer.

"Yeah! I gots my Valentines!"

"Alright, well Henry's already spread out in the dining room. You remember how to get there, right?"

"Uh huh," Roland nodded his head as he took off towards the stairs that led up to the dining room.

Regina turned to take some of the things Robin was holding in his arms.

"Oh, no, I got it," Robin quickly stated as he began his trek up the stairs towards the kitchen area. Regina sighed, taken aback by his strange behavior.

"Alright, I was just trying to help."

"I know, I appreciate it, but you've been working all day, and you're going to be the one supervising the boys cuz I'm rubbish at all the arts and crafts stuff and I am evidently where Roland gets his creative talents, or lack thereof from," Robin huffed out as he kicked open the swinging door and roughly set everything down on the kitchen table. Regina rounded the other side and began taking things out of the bags. "Uh, why don't you let me fix all this up? Go help the boys." Regina eyed Robin suspiciously, taking in his nervous behavior.

"Are you alright? You seem not yourself."

"Eh? No, I'm good, I just uh, want to do something nice for you as a thanks for what you did for Roland this afternoon." Regina's eyes narrowed even more, but she nodded her head and exited the kitchen. Robin let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as he pulled out the pizza and searched her kitchen for the wine bottle opener he knew she kept in the drawer by the stove. He poured them each a glass and allowed it to breathe before plating up two plates of pizza for the boys along with some salad. Regina would kill him if he neglected to put something green on their plates. He then took the soda Roland picked out for him and Henry to share and grabbed the two superhero cups Regina got just for the two of them.

"Alright boys, dinner's served!" Robin announced as he made his entrance into the dining room. Regina was bent over the table, helping Henry write his classmate's name on one of the Valentines he had in front of him. It was a nice view that he probably took a little longer than he should have admiring before he placed the food and drinks on the table. Regina stood up and smirked.

"Not enough arms?" She quipped. "You could've asked for help in carrying everything out here."

"Oh, welp, silly me. Can you help me get the rest of it?" Robin fake pouted to the laughter of two little boys. Regina shook her head and pushed Robin towards the kitchen.

"What's all this?" Regina asked when she made her way through the door. Her eat in kitchen table had a small table cloth covering it with a single white tapered candle burning in the middle. The table was set for two. And there was Robin, standing next to the table with one single long stemmed rose.

"Uh, for you, mi'lady"

"Robin?" She asked as she took hesitant steps towards him. He placed the rose down and grasped her hands.

"I, uh, hope you don't find this too forward of me, but I couldn't help but feel a little sad that you weren't going to have a Valentines this year. Henry decided to give his to another girl," Regina started to protest, but Robin gave her hands a gentle shake. "but the most exciting thing about this, for me, is that you're no longer with Graham." Regina snatched her hands down and wrapped them around her body.

"I don't see why you're excited about that," she spat out as she walked towards the kitchen sink. Robin came up behind her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms as he so often did when she would get into small disagreements with Graham and she would vent her frustrations to Robin.

"I hope this doesn't seem too forward of me," he rasped out as he spun her around to face him, "but from the moment I first saw you, when you saw how hard a time I was having dropping Roland off for kindergarten and you came to my rescue, I felt this connection that I've never felt with anyone since Marian. I was too afraid to act on it though, our sons hit it off and if something were to happen between us, I couldn't bear the thought of Roland not having Henry in his life. And then you started seeing Graham and I thought I was okay with that, but I realized this afternoon that I wasn't." Regina looked into his eyes, searching for anything that would let her know he was toying with her emotions, but all she could see was heartfelt sincerity and that made _her_ eyes water.

"Robin, what are you doing? What, what are you trying to say?" Robin let her go and retrieved the rose, offering it to her.

"Regina, I want something more with you. I feel we have something and I'm hoping you feel it too. I can't quite explain it, I'm not the creative one. I can't think of any words that would properly express what I feel when I'm with you. When I see how great you are with Henry and how you treat Roland as if he was your own son. I worried so much I wouldn't be able to provide him with the type of love only a mother could give, but you've proven time and again, over and over, that despite your misguided belief that you're unloveable you have wormed your way into that little boy's heart, so much so that he thinks the two of us should be married like his teacher." Regina's lips parted to protest but Robin held up his hands to stop her. "I know that's a little soon, but it made me realize what I would like to happen, if you'll allow." Regina nodded her head for him to continue. "I want to take you on a date, a proper date, I want to spend my time wooing you, make you fall in love with me and perhaps next Valentine's Day I'll give you a dozen red roses. Tonight though, I thought we could start with just the one. Whadya say?"

There was a long silence. He could see her swallow, he could hear her thinking about what she wanted to say. Finally, she stepped towards him, grasping his stubble cheeks in her hands, and placed the most delicate, softest upon his lips. She withdrew from him, but her face hovered, her breath ghosting over her lips.

"You silly, silly man," she whispered as she dove in for another kiss, this time he reciprocated. "Do you know how long I've waited for you to ask me out?" She chuckled when they finally parted for air.

"Really?" Robin asked as they stood, holding onto each other.

Regina shook her head, "Mmmm, from the moment I laid eyes on you and heard your accent, it just sent shivers down my spine, all the way to my toes. You and Roland were so adorable and my heart just broke for your situation."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, you were recently widowed, and I wasn't sure if you were ready to start dating and I assumed you would make the first move."

"Well, I'm afraid I'm a bit dense."

"Hmm, so I've noticed." Another silence passed between them, only not as awkward as before.

"So, now what?" Robin asked.

"Well, now I suppose we enjoy this lovely little spread you have set out for the two of us, hmm?"

"Yeah, I guess we can do that." Regina took Robin's hand and led him over towards the table. He pulled out her chair and pushed her in before taking his seat. She picked up her wine glass and nodded for him to do the same.

"A toast, to new beginnings," she proclaimed as they clinked their glasses together and took a sip. They smiled giddy smiles at each other, reaching for each other's hands, unbelieving at their recent revelations. Their silence however, was interrupted by a small ball of energy in the form of Roland. He came bursting through the kitchen door with Henry trailing right behind him.

"Ms. Regina! Ms,. Regina!" Roland shouted as Regina and Robin dropped their hands, both somehow knowing it might not be a good idea to get their sons' hopes up about their potential relationship.

"Yes, Mr. Roland?"

"I gots you a better Valentines than the other one!"

"You do, do you?" she asked as she took the proffered Valentine from Roland's hand.

"Will you be my Valentine?" she read out loud.

"Oy, you can't give her that!" Robin cried out as he took the card from Regina's hands. She looked incredulously at Robin.

"But why not?"

"Because, ma boy, Regina is already someone else's Valentine." Roland quirked his head.

"She is?" He asked.

"Mmhmm hmm," Robin nodded.

"Who?"

"Me!" Robin exclaimed. Roland folded his arms across his chest and stomped his feet.

"That's not fair! I wanted Ms. Regina to be my Valentines!" Regina let out a watery chuckle, plucking Roland from the floor and placing him in her lap.

"There's plenty of me to go around, dear. I can be your Valentine and your papa's. And maybe even Henry's?" she asked as she turned her head towards her son, looking expectedly at him. Robin gave him a little shove in her direction and he rolled his eyes as she enveloped him into a hug with her and Roland. She looked over the boys' heads and mouthed a thank you to Robin. He made his way around the table to her side so he could wrap them all in a hug. He knows it's not today and certainly not tomorrow, but he knows this is it, this is his family and that this is the best Valentine he's ever had.


	5. First Things First

Hey! Here's my story for Love from OQ! It's for the wonderful CarolinaMR9.

I was inspired by her awesome outlawqueen manips. I was thinking of making this a mini-verse collection about "Firsts" in the life of OQ. The first installment is their first date. This inspiration comes from a manip that was done for OQ Prompt Party 2018:

2018 #68, Prompt 68. Prince Robin has to choose a bride via competition for his heart and Regina is one of the girls competing

While the story doesn't follow the prompt, I just couldn't help but think of "First Date" while looking through the manips. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this, Tink," Regina sighed out as she finished trying on her third outfit. Regina was a mess of nerves, and for what? A silly date. A silly date with a man she saw across the room at a regional conference for tech start up groups. Regina was the Human Resource manager at Enchanted Forest Technologies and Tiffany, or Tink for short, was her secretary. Every year they go to the regional conference to scope out new recruits. Many prospects stop by their table but Regina has a keen eye for talented developers so she follows up with very few of the prospects. This year, however, she realized she had competition in the form of Sherwood Forest Industries. It was the newest tech startup company and they also happened to have taken up residence in the very same town Enchanted Forest Technologies occupied. It was a small town, Storybrooke, and the local real estate was affordable. The downtown area was small, walk-able, with adorable mom and pop shops and everyone knows everyone, and by that account, everyone knows everyone's business. Which is why she was caught off guard when Sherwood Forest Industries made an unexpected appearance at the regional conference. Her office mate, Sidney Glass, was always on top of competition and plotting how to squeeze them out of the area. He majorly dropped the ball on this and now she had to do damage control before things got out of hand and she found herself out of a job.

"Oi, quit your griping. How do we feel about this one?" Tink asked as Regina paraded around the full length mirror in her bedroom while Tink sat on the King – sized bed, eating out of a carton of ice cream.

"I thought I told you no eating in my bed," Regina scolded while staring hard at her reflection.

"Casualty of asking for my help. Now, stop avoiding my question. You have forty – five minutes before you're supposed to meet him across town and you still haven't picked an outfit. Honestly, you must really like this guy if you're this worked up over your appearance."

Regina scowled coolly at her friend.

"I am not worked up about my appearance. I could care less what he thinks. I just don't want him getting any ideas."

"And what kinds of ideas wouldn't you want him to get? That you actually fancy him?"

"I do not fancy him. This is purely a reconnaissance mission. To find out what his company's plans are for this area."

"Perfect," Tink rolled her eyes as she hopped down from the bed.

"What?"

Tink let out a sigh as she dramatically slapped her cheek.

"Regina, you are thirty – four years old."

"So?"

"You haven't been out on a date in ages! Since Graham, was it?"

"That was a disaster. He was trash. Men are trash."

"He wasn't all that bad. You were pretty hot and heavy."

"My judgment was a bit clouded."

"Mmm hmm, clouded by penis."

"Excuse me?"

"I seem to recall a lot of steamy stories from your "dates" with him."

Regina scoffed as she began pulling off the blazer from her current outfit.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm not sure this works."

"Oh my gosh. If we're going to pretend this is nothing more than a business meeting for you, what's wrong with the friggin' blazer? It's a smart outfit! Nice pair of jeans, nice shirt that complements your skin tone and a blazer to dress it up a bit, but not too dressy. Besides, you need to walk out that door in about 10 minutes and you still need to slap on some make-up and tousle your hair at least."

Regina rolled her eyes and strolled towards her bathroom. The lighting was better and as her friend pointed out, she had a short amount of time to make herself suitably presentable. Honestly, she wasn't even sure why she was nervous. It was just some silly date with some silly guy – her competition and she only agreed to this from a business standpoint. So why were butterflies dancing around in her belly and why was she worried about her perceived appearance?

* * *

"Are you sure about this mate?" Will asked as he took another swig from the beer he was nursing on the couch while Robin busied himself around their loft apartment looking for his sport jacket.

"Whadya mean, am I sure about this?"

"You know, dinner with the "Evil Queen". Is this really a good move for ya?"

"I don't see the harm in taking "Regina", that's her name, ya know? I don't see any harm in taking Regina out on a nice dinner date."

"Uh – huh. So, is this, uh, business or pleasure?" Will responded, flicking on the television in search of the basketball game that was supposed to air shortly. Robin paused by the couch to button his shirt as he considered Will's question.

"Business or pleasure?"

"Right. That woman, from what I hear about town is a cold – hearted bitch. Solely focused on work. She's a head hunter. A man eater. No one has been able to warm her up, if ya catch my drift," Will responded with wink and another swig of beer. Robin's mouth opened and closed in shock.

"Well then, I'm not sure I've heard those particular rumors. But I have noticed she seems to have a bit of a rough exterior."

"Women like that don't want anyone to love them. I don't even know why she agreed to go out with you."

"Because of my charming disposition? My devilishly handsome good looks?"

"No, there's something quite not right about her. I don't think she's capable of love. If I were you, I'd be very cautious and watch my back. I don't think she takes too kindly to strangers."

Having finished buttoning his shirt and starting work on his double Windsor knot in his tie, he paused mid pull for the briefest of moments before finishing out the style.

With a scoff, "Really Will? And how exactly did you come to that conclusion? That grumpy old fellow who gets mad if you sit on his stool in that diner you seem to frequent so much?"

"Oi, that's right. He's a wealth of information that I haven't lost faith in just yet."

"Hmm, I see, and, " Robin starts as he takes a seat next to Will on the sofa, "what, pray tell did he have to say about our dear Regina?"

"Now, you want to listen to me? Uh – uh, you take your shot with this one. I'll be here for the fallout."

Robin sat back, grabbing the beer from Will's hand, taking a swig himself. Robin was intrigued with Regina. If one asked Will, well, Will would say Robin was obsessed. There was something about her, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he was captivated by her the moment she made eye contact with him at the regional conference a few months ago. She stalked over to him with her assistant in tow, and practically demanded to know who he was and what his business was. The look of shock on her face when he introduced himself as CEO of Sherwood Forest Industries and how they just located to Storybrooke was hard to miss. So yes, Will's comment somewhat made sense. Apparently the small town of Storybrooke wasn't big enough for the both of them, in her eyes at least.

"Honestly mate," Will started, "there are plenty of other young lovelies who are practically throwing themselves at you! Why are you making this so hard for yourself? Pick one of them. I'm sure they'll be down for a good time."

"Will, I don't want just any young lovelies."

"Oh, ohhh," Will's eye widened.

"Oh what?"

"You've got it bad for her already and you haven't even gone out on a date yet."

"Whadya mean, "I've got it bad?".

"You don't want to entertain the thought of dating around. This a new town, a chance for us to sample all it has to offer and you're already going in for the kill."

"Well, I suppose. There's just something about her. I think I've gotten to know her well enough to know that she's got a lot more to offer than some of these other ladies you seem to fancy taking out every weekend. "

"Eh, I'm here for a good time, not a long time."

"And that might be good and well for you, but not me. I've lived that life. We've lived it together and well, it's exhausting. Yes, we do have a chance to start anew in this town and I'd like to start it off on a good foot. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've a date to get off to."

"Sure, sure. Seeya in two hours, tops!"

"Oh, is that what you're giving me?"

"Yep, I was there at the regional meeting, she's all take no prisoners. Cut you off at the knees. I say you cut her off before she has a chance to do the same to you."

"And you wonder why you have trouble getting second dates," Robin mumbles under his breath. "Bye Will, go easy on the beer and don't wait up."

"Ambitious."

Ambitious indeed.

* * *

Regina spent so much time choosing an outfit for this ridiculous date she agreed to that she wasn't as put together as she would've liked. She only had time to throw on some eye liner, a dab of eye shadow and some lip color. And she really only had time to tousle her hair as Tink pointed out. Regina felt completely nervous as she drove towards the Italian restaurant just across the town line. At first she was a little off put about dining in the next town over, but then she realized if she and Robin ate anywhere in Storybrooke it would be in the town's gossip as soon as they finished paying the check. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to keep the entire experience just to themselves. To themselves?! What the heck is she thinking? She just took pity on the poor guy. She's just taking advantage of his apparent obsession with her to gain his confidence, to get information about his plans for his company in her town. There is room for only one tech company and its hers, not his. She'll do whatever it takes to ensure the continued success of the company, relationships be damned. Besides, she's not cut out for relationships, for love. Love is weakness; a mantra driven into her head by her mother. At first Regina was resistant to the idea of love being a weakness. She thought she had love once, and then it was ripped from her hands, cruel Fate. And the only thing that got her through that difficult time in her life was her mother's words. Only then was she able to focus on school and graduating at the top of her class in business and computer science. Her mother was finally proud of her and well, that was what Regina came to associate love with – hard earned acceptance, love, from a distance.

So why did she even agree to this, with this Robin Locksley fellow? Dates, she didn't do, she didn't know how. Sure, she was a flirt and could get guys to buy her drinks or dinner at bars, she was persuasive that way, but it when it came to old fashioned dates, having actual conversation and something meaningful, well, let's just say she was adept at cutting that part of the date short and heading straight for the sex. One night stands were her specialty, not that she often indulged, and she even had a list of guys she could call up during dry spells. Robin, however, was different and she wasn't sure why. For the first time, in a long time, she felt trepidation at the thought of stringing Robin along for a few dates here and there, maybe a sexual encounter or maybe none of the above and just washing her hands of the entire thing. However, these last few months he seemed to have gotten under her skin.

It started out innocent enough after their rough first encounter at the regional conference. Somehow he'd managed to get her business card and "accidentally" called her, but since he had her on the phone were there any potential candidates she had ultimately decided to pass on that he could perhaps give a look. She scoffed and told him "no trade secrets". A few days later found her assistant, Tink, rushing to her office before she could even approach the door acting rather nervous and very much unlike herself. Tink cautioned Regina to not get her panties in a wad when she opened the door. That immediately brought up Regina's hackles as she somewhat tersely asked Tink to move out of her way. Upon entering her office she was shocked to find a variety of flower arrangements in decorative vases placed on her office furniture. Tink stood in the doorway, a bemused smile on her lips. Regina had strolled over to her desk on which a dozen pink roses sat with a card. She yanked the card from the holder and read the paltry apology Robin offered for trying to first, pilfer her recruits and second for stealing into her office to place the flowers. She remember thinking he was quite ballsy to pull off that move, but it didn't stop her from calling him and telling him off for violating her privacy. He profusely apologized and vowed to make it up to her. She told him in no uncertain terms was he to do anything of the sort. And that was that, or so she thought. A week went by and more flowers showed up at her office, this time sitting on Tink's desk waiting for her arrival. Regina left them on Tink's desk. Robin made several attempts to make sure she received his apology flowers but she ignored each and every one. That was a mistake because that seemed to make him more determined and so every week Tink's desk would hold a different arrangement of flowers that left Regina slightly annoyed.

After about a month, it was her office mate Sidney that suggested she use Robin's infatuation to her advantage. Robin's company was making major moves and now they needed to properly assess their competition. It wasn't a game she was unfamiliar with, really and it would be no trouble at all, she was certain, to get information out of the poor sap. So, one day, out of the blue, she called Robin up to thank him for all the flowers and that she didn't want him wasting any more money on them. She was ready to accept his apology. She could hear the smile in his voice. This was easier than she thought. They made plans to talk later in the evening when they were both off work.

Precisely at seven o'clock in the evening, once she was showered from her afternoon workouts and in her lounge wear, he called. Their conversation actually wasn't unpleasant. He was genuinely interested in her, for her. It was hard for her to keep on her mission of finding out his work secrets. Unlike her, Robin's life didn't revolve around work. In fact, other than asking how her day was, she couldn't lead the conversation in the direction of work. Robin spoke of his friends, his hobbies, his favorite travel destinations and after work activities. All Regina could contribute to the conversation were a few "uh huhs" and "oh wows". Ending their conversation left Regina feeling a little emotional and the realization that she wasted a lot of her life so focused on her career that she didn't leave room for making long lasting connections with people that she could enjoy travels with or finding hobbies or just going out for nights on the town. It was always work, gym and then home.

She was loathed to admit she was sad when there were no flowers waiting for her the next day at work nor a phone call when she retired for the evening. The next several days were spent in communication silence and she found that every day that passed with no contact from Robin piqued her anxiety. It made her even more of a hard ass at work and it was starting to show that her usually detached demeanor was in a state of flux. He put her on edge and this is why following all these events, when he surprisingly showed up at her office the following week with a single rose in hand to ask her out on a proper date she was in such a state of shock that Tink had to accept on her behalf. Robin nervously chuckled and told Tink he would call later so she could check Regina's schedule. Tink waived him off and ushered Regina into her office, shutting the door and reaming her out. Regina was a confused mess of emotions and hadn't really realized what happened until a few days before the arranged date.

* * *

Robin arrived at the restaurant first. He wanted to get there early to make sure everything was set up for the private table he reserved in the back of the restaurant. From observing Regina he gathered she actually didn't like grand gestures and liked attention even less. He knew he'd gotten off on the wrong foot with her, which is why he wasn't terribly bothered by her brushing off his flower deliveries. He actually found it quite amusing each time he would call and she had Tink answer the calls. That was big misstep on her. He and Tink developed quite the relationship on the phone and by proxy he became intrigued by the enigma that was Regina Mills. Sure this entire exchange started out as a project of his, getting under her skin for his own selfish amusement, but Tink started divulging bits and pieces of information about Regina that at some point, he's not sure when, he realized what he was doing was rather cruel. Robin took a step back and re-examined what he was doing, obviously making Regina uncomfortable at work with all the flower deliveries and all of the phone calls. He contemplated stopping his antics on the day she called to say she accepted his apology and requested he stop sending flowers. He could only imagine the effort it took for her to do that and so he suggested an evening phone call so he could properly apologize. She obliged him with her personal number and told him he could call her at seven o'clock in the evening when she would be completely done with her day and free to talk.

Six fifty – nine in the evening rolled around and he picked up his phone to start dialing. Surprisingly, it was her who answered the phone and not her assistant Tink as he briefly thought she might just be that cruel to give him a fake number. Their conversation was, pleasant enough. Her questions revolved around work, but he did his best to side – step them. The questions were direct and probing and made him slightly annoyed. After a while, it was just him talking about his life, his friends, his hobbies, his travels and all she could do was "hmm" in response. It seemed to him she didn't get out and do much other than work and he thought that was such a sad state of being to exist. Eventually their conversation drew to a close and he bid her a good night. Her return response left him warm inside for he got the distinct impression she seemed to have enjoyed herself. It was then he decided he might want to take her out on a date. This was uncharted territory for him. Sure, he'd taken women out on dates here and there, but nothing too serious. With Regina, for some reason unbeknownst to him, he felt he really cared for her. Taking in all he learned through his chats with Tink and their two – hour phone call, he realized Regina needed someone to show her they cared about her and there was more to life than work, gym and lounging around the house. There was sense of longing about her, as if she missed out on life and now wanted in on that adventure after hearing some of her responses over the phone. So now his new mission was to make this woman feel genuinely cared for and to take her on the most unforgettable adventure of her life.

* * *

Regina inhaled and exhaled as she placed her car in park. She can't remember being this nervous for a date since her first date with Daniel. She blinked back tears. Her heart still hurt a little thinking about him and the life she could have lived had Fate not taken him away. But now there was Robin in her life and for the first time in a long while she feels, dare she say, quite nervous about what this could turn into. Was she finally ready to live life? And more importantly was she ready to start with Robin? She sighed a big sign, opened her car door and made her approach to the entrance of the restaurant.

The maître's d greeted her and bid her to follow him to a secluded corner in the back of the restaurant. There was Robin, roses in hand as he stood to greet her upon her approach to the table. A grin appeared on his face as he thanked the maître d for showing her in. Robin handed her the roses while he helped her take off her blazer and helped her to sit. He quickly rushed to the other side of the table and seated himself. For a few moments they stared at each other in awkward silence before their waiter approached the table to fill their glasses with water.

"Welcome to _The Italiana_. My name is Roman and I shall be your server for the evening. Is there anything else I can get you to drink while you look at the menu?"

Robin and Regina laughed nervously as they both reached for the drink menu standing in the middle of the table. Regina extended her hand.

"Uh, you go ahead," she indicated to Robin.

"Oh, that's alright mi'lady, I'll just take a whiskey, neat." Regina quirked an eye brow.

"Hmm, I suppose I'll have a glass of Malbec," she requested, laying the drink menu down.

"Alright, I will return briefly with your drinks and I'll tell you our specials after you've had a moment to look over the menu." Roman bowed and departed.

Both Robin and Regina picked up their respective menus and flipped through the pages. After a few moments Regina placed her menu down and folded her hands on top while she waited for Robin to do the same. He looked up at her when he realized her menu was down.

"Oh, so you've made your choice?" he nervously asked.

"Yes, I have a tentative choice. I'll make my final decision once I've heard the specials. Are you close to figuring out what you might like?"

"I think so. I come here fairly often and I have my favorites. I'm just not quite sure what I'm in the mood for." This was alright, some conversation was starting to flow.

"You come here often? Is this where you take all the girls?" Regina was starting to think this was a big mistake to let herself hope that she could take a chance on Robin if she was just going to another notch in his belt. If that was his game, she could play just as well.

"No, no nothing like that. I just really love Italian food. Mostly I come here with my mate Will," Robin rushed to clarify. The last thing he wanted her to think was she was just another lady for him to screw around with.

"I see," she responded just as Roman made his return trip with their requested drinks.

"Hello again. Here are your drinks and now I shall tell you the specials unless you've already decided on something from the menu," he paused for their response.

"We've had a chance to peruse, but we're certainly interested in hearing what your specials are, yes?" Robin responded, but deferred to Regina for confirmation.

"Yes, we'd love to hear the specials." Regina smiled.

"Very well then. Our chef has prepared two specials for tonight. For our salad, he has prepared a pear and prosciutto served on a bed of mixed greens with a balsamic reduction. Our soup is curried pumpkin. You may choose from one of two main courses. The first being a veal parmigiana and the second butternut squash ravioli served in a browned butter sauce."

Regina's mouth watered at the mention of the butternut squash.

"Well, Regina, what do you think?"

"While I am partial to lasagna, I think the butternut squash ravioli sounds delicious."

"Alright, and for you, sir?"

"What the heck, I'll try the veal parmigiana."

"And would you like the salad and soup course? Or would you like to try something off the menu?"

"I suppose we could try the whole shebang, yeah?" Robin asked.

"Sure, that sounds good," Regina responded. Roman nodded his head as he finished jotting down their requests and taking their menus. Regina reached for her wine and swallowed a sip while Robin pulled his glass of whiskey in front of him, deep in contemplative thought.

"Something the matter?" Regina asked when she noticed his silence.

"Uh, no, just trying to think of things to talk about that won't cock all this up. My remark about coming here all the time didn't go over so well, did it?"

"Oh, sorry about that. I haven't been on a proper date in ages. I'm sure you've heard the gossip around town."

"Eh? Gossip? I don't listen to gossip."

"Oh surely you jest! I'm sure I've seen you in Granny's a time or two with that friend of yours, Will?"

"Yeah, I guess, Will loves the bacon cheeseburgers. And he loves to piss that grumpy fellow off by sitting on his tool. Will's good at that, finding out what pisses people off."

"Yes, well, that grumpy fellow is Leroy and when he gets a bit of drink in him, he has no trouble spouting off any and everything that pops into his head. So I'm sure he's said some things about me."

"And what could he possibly have to say about you?" Robin asked before taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, I know he's mentioned to the last guy I dated that I was a cold, heartless bitch," Regina stated matter – of – factly, causing Robin to choke on his swallow just a little. "Ahh, so you have heard that particular bit of gossip," she smiled into her glass.

"Maybe Will mentioned that bit of info while I was getting dressed."

"So what's all this then?"

"What's all this what?"

"Taking me out on a date? For what? Pity? A challenge?"

"Whoa, whoa. Where's all this coming from? I thought we'd have a nice night out. You got tired of my flowers and while you say you've accepted my apology, I'm not quite sure it wasn't in effort to stop embarrassing you at work with all the flowers. I thought I'd try this instead, honest."

Regina stared hard into her glass, trying to decide if she wants to chug it all in one go and get another glass or draw out a sip to cover her slight embarrassment. This guy is really trying.

"Listen, why don't we pick up from our last conversation?"

"Our phone call? That was so long ago, I don't remember what we talked about."

"I see. Sorry, I wasn't sure if I could get you on the phone again for anther chat. I actually quite amazed that not only did you actually give me your number, but that you picked up the phone. I half expected to get Tink on the line."

"Ohh, pfft."

"No, don't pfft me. That's normally what I get when I try to call and grovel, beg for mercy and all that."

"Yes, well – " her voice dies off in her throat because really, what could she say to that? Any further awkward conversation is spared as Roman places their salads in front of them and they heartily dig in.

"This is really tasty. Glad we chose this." Robin decided food was a safe conversation topic. Regina nodded her head in agreement as she forked a piece of pear and placed in her mouth. Her lips did things to him, made him feel things and wonder things like what would it feel like to taste them. They completed their salad in silence and before there was an opportunity to be stagnated by both lack of food and conversation, Roman returned with their soup course. Robin noticed Regina taking a few spoonfuls before pushing her bowl away.

"What's the matter? Don't like your soup?"

"I like it just fine. I want to save room for dinner."

"Ah, and maybe some dessert? Their tiramisu is homemade and goes wonderful with an espresso."

"I might be tempted by dessert, but I don't drink anything caffeinated in the evening. I want to be able to sleep."

"Oh, so you do take some time for rest."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just that in the world of Storybrooke gossip, you're married to your work. No time for anything or anyone else."

"Well that's just, well, that's bullcrap." She finally decides.

"Is it? I don't really recall you commenting much on things you like to do for fun."

"Going to the gym is fun. Going to yoga is fun. Sorry I'm not off at the archery range or flying out to beaches for surfing."

"Hey, sorry, sorry, that was wrong of me to not think those were fun activities for you."

A silent beat.

Roman delivers their main course and collects their discarded salad plates and soup bowls. Robin raises his fork, waiting for Regina to awkwardly do the same before tapping her fork twice with his and then diving into his veal parmigiana. She sits stunned at him and his lack of etiquette; proper table etiquette driven into her head by her mother. She then decides to shrug it off, this is her new adventure afterall and what good would it do to harp on something like this when this man obviously hasn't a care in the world about etiquette and seems to be enjoying his dinner.

They continue on, the conversation a bit lighter now their meal is almost complete and their little date nearing the end. Robin orders the tiramisu and his espresso, insisting they share the dessert since Regina seemed hesitant have an entire serving to herself. He pays the bill and they collect their belongings to leave.

Ever the gentleman, Robin offers to escort Regina to her car.

"Well, this is me. Thanks for an interesting evening," Regina starts as she rummages in her purse for her keys. The sooner she can get into her car, the sooner she can get home and call Tink to lament how awful the date went through no fault of her own. Robin nodded as he stood patiently waiting; looking around to make sure nothing bad happened to her in the span of time it takes her to find her keys. She yanks them out of her purse, a small victorious grin spreading across her face. That's when Robin gets an idea in his head. He reaches out for her hand as she places the key in the lock.. She abruptly looks up at him, her eyes quickly moving back and forth trying to figure out what the heck is going on.

"What are you doing?" She finally manages to get out.

"I want to ask you a question, is that alright?" Regina slowly nods her head yes.

"I was wondering if I might kiss you goodnight?" Regina's mouth dropped open. He was asking permission to kiss her. Most of the guys she dated usually just leaned in and advanced themselves. This was new.

"I don't think I've ever had anyone ask me that."

"Well, allow me to be the first. Regina Mills, may I kiss you?"

Her mind couldn't exactly function. So many questions popped up in her head. Why would he want to kiss her? Wasn't this date awkward enough? What was this kiss even? A kiss good bye?

"I can hear ya thinking, mi'lady. It's perfectly alright to say no, I assure you."

"And what if I did say no?"

"Then I will make sure you are safe in your car and I won't bother you any more."

"You won't bother me any more, just because I won't allow you to kiss me?"

"Well, I guess I'd take it to mean you're not interested, which isn't a bad assumption to make considering I think you just said yes to this date to get me out of your hair." Regina let out a wry chuckle.

"Believe it or not, as awkward as this date was, for a myriad of personal reasons that's too much to explain on a first date, I actually did enjoy myself."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and you're the first guy to ask permission to kiss me. And I don't know why, maybe it's the adventurous part of me that's decided to come out at a most inopportune time, but I think I'd like to say no."

Robin's face full of hope fell. He knew the date was awkward but it wasn't an unpleasant awkwardness. Regina reached out and cupped his cheek.

"Hey, just because I'm saying no to the kiss doesn't mean I wouldn't consider it if you asked again at a later time." She smiled.

It took a moment for Robin to realize what she was saying.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"What is it that you think I'm saying?" she practically parroted, her voice light and flirty.

"Are you saying you'd go out on a second date with me?"

"That depends, are you asking me out on another date?"

"That too depends on if you'll say yes to my asking you out on a second date." They both collapse into a fit of giggles at their exchange. After a few sobering moments, Regina boldly steps closer to Robin, so close he can practically feel her breath ghosting his lips as she grasps his hands.

"Ask me."

"Alright, Regina Mills, will you do me the honor of going on a second date with me?" She grins shyly and nods her head yes.

"Yes, Robin Locksley, I will go on a second date with you."

Robin lets out a small whoop, dragging her into a hug before realizing what he just did.

"Oh, sorry, sorry. That's just as bad as kissing you, isn't it?"

"A little, but a little less awkward than a good bye handshake?" She supplies. Robin nods his head in agreement and offers his hand to shake. She grasps it tightly and gives it a light shake.

"Well, I must be going, I've got a fun yoga class to get to in the morning."

"Alright, let me get the door for you." Robin leans around her to open her door and allows her to get situated. She cranks the car and rolls down her window.

"Next time, you can bypass Tink and schedule with me." Regina winks as she rolls up the window before putting her car in reverse and heading back towards Storybrooke.

Robin isn't quite sure what to think of this little exchange, but all he knows is that he has a second date to plan and another opportunity to ask for that kiss.

* * *

Alright, there ya have it...I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
